1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting for a cooking surface, which is supported on its circumference by at least one support element made of a plastic material.
Such mountings are employed for fixing a cooking surface made of glass ceramic, for example, in an opening of a work plate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional mountings are known from German Patent Reference DE 195 21 690 A1. Here, a frame made of a thermoplastic material is applied by injection molding to the circumference of the cooking surface. But the thermoplastic material has one disadvantage that it is not sufficiently thermally stable. For example, if heated pots are placed on the mounting, damage occurs. For this reason the surface of the mounting is covered by a protective cover. This protective cover is heat resistant and therefore keeps the temperature peaks away from the actual mounting. A large production and assembly cost is required for producing such a mounting.
A further mounting for a cooking surface is described in European Patent Reference EP 0 449 347 B 1. This is also applied to the cooking surface by an injection molding process using a thermoplastic material. The same problems as found in the teachings of German Patent Reference DE 195 21 690 A1 result here. The mounting can lose its strength under the strong effects of heat, so that there is the danger that the cooking surface comes loose.
It is one object of this invention to produce a mounting of the type mentioned at the outset, which can be produced with small costs and which is sufficiently temperature-resistant.
This object is attained with a mounting comprising a fiberglass-reinforced duromer, which is temperature-resistant.
It is possible to achieve a great strength of the mounting, with a small structural size at the same time, in accordance with this invention using a fiberglass-reinforced duromer. Thus, the mounting can absorb large loads. In particular, such a mounting also dependably supports a cooking surface which is loaded with several full pots. Because such a temperature-resistant duromer is used, no additional measures for protecting the mounting are required. Thus, it is possible to realize a reduced production outlay. The cooking surface can be cemented or clamped into the mounting.